The Crime I Didn't Commit
by AnErrorHasOccurredLoadingLife
Summary: Ponch is accused of abducting a fellow officer. To prove he didn't do it, he and Jon work to find him.
1. Chapter 1

I **would like to thank Ponchygirl for helping me come up with the title. Thank you!**

* * *

"Hey, Bear, you want to meet me for lunch at Taco Bell? I have something I want to show you." Frank Poncherello asked walking over to him.

"Uh, hello to you to? Sure I guess… Where's Jon? I'm guessing he knows about this "something"."

"Sarge just sent him home sick… Either way, he swore not to tell you."

"Okay, so much for that idea," Barry chuckled. "What time is it? You're here before me, I must be late," he looked at his watch and tapped it a few times.

"Oh haha. You're just in time for briefing." Ponch felt bad about Barry's watch. It hadn't been working right, though he still wore it. "Let's go, you can sit next to me."

Ponch opened the door and let his friend walk in then followed behind him. They picked a desk towards the back of the room, and sat down just as Getraer walked up to the podium.

"So I was thinking we could meet around noon, at Taco Bell I mean," Ponch whispered.

"Fine with me. You seem pretty excited about this. Just what could be so important to show me?"

"You'll find out later."

"Awe, come on Ponch."

"No."

"Are we having a problem? Do I need to split you two?" They both looked up at Getraer, who looked rather irritated.

"No Sarge, everything's fine," Ponch gave him one of his innocent smiles.

"Then pay attention. Did you two hear what I just said? I don't want to have to repeat it, but I will if I have to. Only because this is important."

"I'm good Sarge, I heard it," Barry nodded in agreement with Ponch.

"Okay great. Now I'm hoping there will be no more, interruptions."

"You got it Sarge," Ponch gave another smile and looked down and his notebook.

"As I was saying. These car thieves are expected to come through or near this area. Driving a blue 78 Cadillac Seville, license plate, Three, Nora, Henry, Ida, Seven, Two, Six. Stolen from a, Kevin Landa, up in San Francisco," Getraer was pleased to see Poncherello listening and writing this down. "That's all I have for now so, get out and hit the streets."

"Well. Guess I'll see you at lunch?" Barry got up and grabbed his notebook.

"Yup. See you later. I'm gonna stop by Jon's place before lunch and see how he's doing."

"Well tell him hi for me."

"Sure thing."

Barry pushed in his chair and walked out of the room. Ponch sat there just a while, then got up and left.

' _Today's gonna be a great day'_ he thought to himself.

OoOoOoOo

"Hey Jon, you left the door unlocked. I hope you don't mind I let myself in. You wouldn't care anyway. It's not like I'm gonna rob you or anything," Ponch said.

"Yeah, just make sure you lock it on the way out," Jon sat up and patted the cushion on the couch. "Come sit down. You don't have to stand around you know."

"No Jon. I have to meet Barry. I just came to see you you're doing. Besides I don't wanna get sick."

"Oh right. Well, I'm better. Better as in, I'm ready to go to work."

"I want you back to work to Jon. Riding solo for a change feels weird. But just take the rest of the day off and see how you're doing tomorrow, okay? We don't need you out getting more sick."

"Fine. Will you at least let me go out to Taco Bell with you and Barry?"

"No. Do you really think a taco is best for someone who's been sick and threw up all over the locker room floor? If you can stay home and relax the rest of the day, I'll buy you a taco tomorrow. Deal?"

"Fair enough."

"Great!" Ponch looked at his watch. 12:03. "Oh shoot! I have to go Jon. See you later?" Ponch turned to walk out the door.

"Bye." Jon smiled. "Oh and lock the door!"

Ponch was already gone. Jon shook his head and grinned as the door closed behind his partner.

OoOoOoOo

Barry pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot and parked next to a CHP motorcycle. It had to be Ponch's bike. Who else would it be? Ponch said he wanted to, 'show him something', whatever that, 'something,' is. Barry wasn't going to waste time guessing.

He was about to walk into the building when two men came running up to him.

"Officer! We need help! It's our friend."

"Okay, okay. I need you to calm down and show me where he is."

"This way," the men led him to a small alleyway behind the building.

As he turned the corner he felt something cold and hard hit him on the back of his neck. He fell to the ground unconscious within a matter of seconds.

"Good job guys," A third man stepped forward and kicked Barry in the side. "He's out. Take him and throw him in the back of his car. Then follow me, if you lose sight of my motorcycle you know where to go."

"Sure thing boss," The first man picked up Barry and carried him to the cruiser. "Open the door," he called to his friend.

The other man came over and opened the passenger's door.

"Not that door you idiot, this one. You can't open the doors from the back of a cop car."

"Right," he came cover and opened the back passenger side door. "I meant to open this one."

The other man rolled his eyes and laid Barry out on the back seat. "Get in," he closed the door.

His partner got in the front passenger side and closed the door. He then walked around and got in the driver's side.

"Look in his pocket for the keys."

The passenger reached back and looked through Barry's pockets. He found the keys in his front right pocket, and handed them to his partner.

He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. He pulled out of the driveway, following their boss on his motorcycle.

OoOoOoOo

Ponch pulled into the Taco Bell parking lot and parked where Barry's cruiser had been just minutes before.

"Well, he isn't here yet so I guess I'm not late," he told himself as he walked in the building.

As he stepped up to the order counter, he saw that the cashier was looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh… Is everything okay?" Ponch asked.

"I saw what you did."

"Okay? I don't know what you're referring to. I just got here."

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I seen it all."

"Uh, yeah… I guess I'll be going now…" with that Ponch turned and left. ' _Well so much for lunch_ ,' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ponch walked back in the station. Still confused about the conversation he had earlier with that cashier. Saw what he did? What did he do? He wasn't even there?

"Poncherello!" The voice of his sergeant brought his attention back to right now. "I need to see you in my office. Now."

"Alight Sarge, I'll be right there."

Getraer stepped back in his office and Ponch was slowly walking there. 'What now?' He thought. 'Does this have something to do with whatever it was, "I," did?'

"Do you know where Baricza is?" The first thing he heard his Sergeant say when he walked in the room.

"No, Sarge, I don't. He was supposed to meet me at Taco Bell for lunch, but he wasn't there. I wanted to give him something."

"And what would that, something, be?

"A new watch. His is broken and I thought I could get him one… What is this?"

"A man had called, saying he saw you hit a fellow officer with a crowbar and two men threw him in the back of his cruiser and took off following after you… And since Baricza isn't responding back to anything, the only-,"

"Wait, are you implying that you think, I, kidnapped Barry!? You're insane! There's no way I would've done that. That wasn't me, I was with Jon. I haven't seen Barry since briefing this morning… Do you honestly think I would've done this!?"

"Frank calm down. I don't believe you would've done this, but I can't just deny an eyewitnesses information."

"He's lying. You know I would do anything to help Bear, or any officer. And I'm not going to let this prevent me from finding him either!" Ponch turned and stormed off out the door.

"Poncherello get back here!" Getraer got up to follow after him. By the time he got to the door Ponch was already walking out to the parking lot.

Ponch got on his motorcycle and headed towards Jon's apartment. He couldn't believe any of this. He was sure Jon wouldn't either.

OoOoOoOo

"Jon, you won't believe this!" Ponch walked in and slammed the door. "They think I kidnapped Baricza!"

"Woah Ponch, slow down. What happened to Barry?" Jon rubbed his eyes. He was awoken by Ponch's outburst.

"He disappeared and they think I kidnapped him. Can you believe it!? Me of all people!? I would do anything to keep him out of harm's way! And I'm going to do everything I can to find him!"

"When did you last see him?"

"Briefing this morning.. What does this have to do with that!? Don't you at least believe me?"

"I do, I believe you. I was just wondering if you seen him at Taco Bell or something."

"Good, because we're going back to that Taco Bell and asking that cashier what he seen. It's his story anyway. So get up and get ready. We have to get there before anyone else does."

"Okay, so I see I have no choice."

"You would come with me anyway, and you know it. Go get your stuff so we can get going."

"Okay, okay," Jon got off the sofa and walked to his room. A few minutes later he came out dressed in his uniform he leaves here, just in case he needs it.

"Great, let's go," Ponch practically pushed Jon out the door.

OoOoOoOo

Barry woke up. He was in a cold, dark room. The floor felt hard, like concrete. He was in a basement. He tried to look around to see as much as he could without moving even the slightest bit. It was really to dark to see anything. Though he could make out the pipes that ran along the walls next to him. And he saw the handcuffs around one of the pipes.

He started to panic. He couldn't feel the cuffs around his wrist. In fact, he couldn't feel any of his limbs at all. They all felt so numb, and his head and neck are throbbing with pain. Oh god it better be temporary.

The lights switched on. It took a while for his eyes to adjust, but he didn't look around. He remained staring at the ceiling of the basement. He heard footsteps and in the corner of his eye he could see a man walking closer to him. There was no point in pretending to sleep. The man knew he was awake now.

"Officer Baricza," the man stood leaning over him. He looked so familiar. He was wearing a uniform identical to his. "Not the one I was hoping to snatch, but you'll do. You'll do."

You'll do? What does he even mean? What does he want? Barry wasn't going to ask. He wanted answers, but he wasn't willing to ask.

"What? No questions, no comments, no threats? Nothing?"

He looked closer at the uniform, hoping to see if he could read the name on the plate. Ponc, Poncherello? Could it be? He wouldn't have done this to him. There's no way. Would he?

"Ponch?" He didn't want to believe it, but the uniform and, he looked exactly like him as far as he could see. "Ponch, w-what? Why?"

The man who was assumed to be Poncherello smiled and kneeled down. He grabbed Barry's free arm and pulled him up. He cried out in pain as his neck snapped back. If it weren't for the firm grip the man had on his arm he would've fallen backwards.

"You'll see why sooner or later," he pulled Barry forward further, placing his head on his shoulder.

"What are you do-"

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you," the man used his other hand to run it across Barry's neck. He felt the swelling bruise from where he had hit him with a crowbar hours earlier. Barry cried out when he pressed on it. "Shhh. It's okay."

Barry didn't like any of this, at all. First Ponch asks him to meet him for lunch. Then he kidnaps him and decides to tell him he won't hurt him. Now he's running his hand through his hair telling him that it's okay. Does he think it's okay? Does he think this will calm him down?

"Just sit here and don't move," the man leaned Barry up against the wall. He then got up and walked out of the room.

'Don't move. Where the hell does he think I'd go?' Barry thought to himself. Well, he could feel his limbs again but they felt weak. If he could stand he probably wouldn't be able to walk. Even if he could stand, he was still cuffed to that pipe.

The cuff wasn't locked around the pipe so tight it wouldn't move. In fact, the way the piped moved along the wall, he'd be able to get up and walk along the wall. He'd just have to move is arm up and down a few times to get the cuffs around the turns in the pipe lines.

Soon Poncherello came back. He had something in his hands. It didn't look like any kind of weapon or something to hurt him with.

Ponch sat beside him and set whatever it was wrapped in a paper towel on the floor. He then took Barry's head and leaned it against his shoulder again.

"Please, I wanna know wha-"

"Quiet. This'll help, I promise," he picked up the object wrapped in the paper towel again and held it lightly against Barry's neck.

It was cold. It was an ice pack. Ponch was right. It did help, it didn't hurt as bad anymore. He got himself worked up over nothing.

It was silent for a long time. His head resting on Ponch's firm shoulder, not moving. He didn't want to say anything, knowing he would've been told to shut his mouth.

He was fighting the urge to fall asleep. He was still in pain, had that pounding headache he felt would never go away. He finally gave in and let sleep come over him.

"Hey," Ponch shook him a bit, but Barry didn't respond. "Hey," he repeated. Still no answer. He carefully, laid Barry out on the floor and slid the ice pack behind his neck.

Then he got up and walked towards the door. Before leaving he looked back at him.

"Sleep tight, pig," he flipped the lightswitch and the lights went out. He then walked out and closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ponch and Jon stood in the Taco Bell parking lot discussing their plan.

"Okay," Ponch started. "You're gonna go in there and ask the cashier what he seen. I think that's simple enough, you can handle it."

"Why can't you go and ask?"

"Were you not listening earlier? He says it was me who did all this!"

"Okay, okay calm down. I'll go ask," Jon walked in the door trying to think of what he was going to say. Ponch had described the cashier, blond, skinny, short. As a matter of fact he was standing behind the counter taking someone's order now.

When he was finished with the customer he walked up to the order counter.

"Are you the man who called about seeing an officer abducted?" Jon asked. He was trying to remind himself to remain formal and go by the book when asking the questions and when responding to them. It was just so hard when it came to his partner and best friend.

"Yes I am. Glad you were able to stop by. You here to ask about what I seen?"

"Yes, if we could uh, talk somewhere more private, that would be better."

"Oh, yeah sure. This way," the cashier stepped around the counter and led Jon to a table in the corner. "No one sits around here. Here's fine."

"Okay," Jon sat down. "So Mr…"

"Winten, but you can call me Daniel."

"Okay Daniel, I just want you to tell me what you seen earlier this afternoon."

"I didn't see everything but, I saw your officer with two men. They walked around back and I was out throwing the trash away. I heard a loud thud. I looked and saw the officer on the ground and another officer standing over him with a crowbar. Then they took him and threw him in his cruiser and took off, the other officer on a motorcycle."

"Okay, Daniel. What did the two men and the other officer look like?"

"One man looked about in his mid thirties. Blond hair average height. The second in his early twenties, brown hair, average height. They left and I didn't see them again. Though the officer came back a few minutes later. He looked like-" Daniel stared out the window and slowly stood up. "Him! He looked like him."

Jon turned around and looked at Ponch through the window.

"Are you sure that's him? Could you tell me around what time this was?"

"That's him, I'm sure of it. It was a little after twelve."

"Okay. Well thank you for your time," Jon got up and left. He ran out to Ponch in the parking lot.

"He says it was you, Ponch. He said it was a little after noon."

"Jon I was at your place a little after noon. When I got here Barry's cruiser wasn't even here. It wasn't me Jon, I swear."

"Ponch, I believe you. And you know that. He told me what he saw and what the three men looked like. But we should get going. Here's not the place to discuss it."

OoOoOoOo

When he woke up this time, he could feel his arms and legs. They didn't feel like heavy weights either. His head wasn't pounding like it had been earlier, but it still hurt. He also didn't feel the cuff around his wrist.

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and sat there for a while. He rubbed his eyes. If he could do that he surely wasn't cuffed to the pipe still. When was he uncuffed?

He used the wall to push himself up to a standing position. He stood leaning against the wall for a while. When he finally got a firm standing position and trusted his legs to support him, he let go.

He was able to keep his balance, so he decided to push himself further. He forced his right leg to move forward. He succeeded in taking the first step. Proud of himself, he took another step. Soon he was more than halfway to the door.

When he made it to the door he was surprised to find it unlocked. The next room was small, filled with tools and supplies. Then there were stairs. He found himself walking up them slowly and as quietly as possible. Not because he was worried he would lose his balance. He feared he would be caught.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and quietly opened the door. He looked around, the door to the stairs were in the hallway. The walls were some kind of a mint green color and there were some pictures hanging on the wall. Not of people or animals, but landscape photos and paintings. He didn't know Ponch was a big photographer. Unless he just bought these.

Then the thought came to him. This isn't Ponch's apartment. Who's house was this? It surely wasn't anyone's he knew. He heard the phone ring. After the third ring someone answered it.

"Yes?" The man who answered the phone said. Barry was curious and wanted to get closer to hear better. He started walking down the hallway as quietly as he possible could. He peeked around the corner.

"Oh yeah, about that," the man started. "I know he's not the one you wanted, but this one got in the way and….. I mean, I don't have him….. No, but I do have another officer to take his place, until I can get him..… Yes, I'll make sure I have him by the end of the month. But I think this one will do for now..… Right, I'll remember," the phone hung up.

What? What did any of this mean? He was lost in thought, not realizing he was still looking around the corner. When he came back to reality he saw that the man was now turned around and looking at him.

"Well I see you're feeling better."

"I-I was just-"

"No, no. Come here," the man held his arm out.

"I'll stay back here, if that's okay."

"It's not okay. Come. Here."

He could see the Poncherello was getting irritated with him. He didn't want to come any closer to him, but he decided not to push him any further.

He stepped around the corner, looking down at his feet. Asking them not to move forward, but they ignored his plea and moved him towards Ponch.

He was shaking every small step he took. He tried to turn back when Ponch grabbed his arm. He pulled him closer and sat him on the floor next to his chair.

"You were listening. How much? All of it?"

"All of it," he hoped he wouldn't hurt him for leaving the basement. It was cold and he had to try at least once to escape.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I think these will answer one of them," he grabbed some kind of tickets off the table next to them and handed them to Barry.

Airline tickets? To New York?

"One of those is yours. We leave tomorrow."

"I don't understand. Why? I don't want to leave Los Angeles. Why are you doing this? Why New York? What do you want from me, Ponch?"

"Wow, I must've hit you harder than I thought. You think by now you'd see a difference between me and that, Poncherello."

Barry stared at him. The difference? This was Ponch? Wasn't it? No, it wasn't. This man had shorter hair, he seemed to be taller than Ponch is. Almost as tall as himself actually. He had a bigger build than Ponch did, and some kind of tattoo on his wrist. He couldn't see what it was because the man's watch was covering half of it. His voice was also deeper. How didn't he notice before?

"Who are you?"

"Name's Samuel Morales," he got a weird look from his prisoner. "You don't believe me? I'll show you my license," he pulled out his wallet and took his driver's license out. He handed it to Barry. "Here."

"What do you want from me?"

"Me? I just want cooperation from you," he grabbed his license and put it back into his wallet.

"Why are you taking me to New York? Aren't there better things to do with your time then abduct traffic cops?"

The man laughed. "I thought you guys hated being called traffic cops."

"Why are you taking me to New York?" Bear was growing irritated. He would've gotten up and ran if Samuel wasn't close enough to grab him.

"I guess you can say my job is the hard part. I grab you, hold you, deliver you, then leave. It's not that easy pig."

"What?"

"Apparently you don't get it. You probably won't see me again after I take you to New York."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe I won't want to leave."

Samuel laughed again. "We'll see about that."

"Who are you working for?"

"Never got his name. Will you ever stop asking questions? I just realized I probably shouldn't be answering any of them anyway. Whatever, it won't matter."

"You're working for someone and you never got the name of the man in charge. Doesn't it seem sketchy to you?"

"Yeah, but money's, money," the man only seemed to care about his money. He didn't care what happened to the people he delivered to, whoever it was.

"How many people?"

"How many people, what?"

"How many have you kidnaped? Do you even care what happened to them? Do you even know what happened to them?"

"You're the first, kid. Congratulations. And no, I don't care what happens to you. As long as I get you there safely, I get my money."

"And what if I escape? What if I fight you?"

"Oh don't worry, you won't escape. And if you fight with me, your gun here," the man picked up a gun and aimed it at Barry. "Will solve the problem."

Bear didn't say anything. He recognized the weapon as his. The thought of being shot by his own weapon was worse than the thought of being shot by any other persons. He watched as Samuel put the gun back on the table.

"Well, I suppose that's enough questions for today, do I need to show you the way back to-"

"I'm not going back to the basement."

"Yes you are," the man stood up and grabbed Barry's arm.

"Let go of me! Oh wait," Barry pulled his arm back from Sam's grip. "I still have these," he held out his other hand with the Airline tickets.

"You give those back to me, pig," Sam reached to grab them but Bear was faster. He pulled his arm back before he could grab it.

"Now, what if I? Oh, I dunno. Ripped them up?" Barry grinned.

"It'd be the last thing you ever do, piggy. Now hand em over."

"But you won't get your money without me. What'll you do then?"

"I'll buy more tickets, and do the same thing I'm doing to you now… But with Poncherello. That's who I was after anyway. I get more money for him."

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would. The decision's yours to make. Rip up those tickets and I kill you, and I'll go after your friend right now. Or keep them in one piece and live, it'll be you heading to New York and not him."

Barry didn't hesitate, he looked down at his feet, then handed the tickets back to Sam.

"Good choice," he set them back on the table. "Now if I remember correctly, I was taking you back to the basement."

"Look, I don't want to go, so don't force me. I don't want to go to New York either, so I'll make you a deal. You let me go, and I won't say anything. Nothing happened, and I don't know you. Deal?"

The man thought for a moment, then motioned to the front door. "Then leave."

Wait, really? Was he really letting him go? Bear walked slowly to the door, not sure if he believed Sam. He put his hand on the door knob and was about to turn it when Sam came up behind him and grabbed his arm. He cringed as he was slammed against a wall.

"You really think I'm that stupid? If I let you go, I don't get my money."

"I-I can get you money. How much is he offering for me?"

"Twenty grand, twenty-seven for Poncherello."

'Wow, I never thought I'd have a price tag above my head. Is that really all my life is worth?' Barry sighed. "I can get you twenty-five. That's more than what he's offering."

"Mhmm, is that so? I bet you never thought you'd be buying yourself. Where you gonna get all that money from?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet. But I'll get it, I promise I'll get it."

"No, you won't. Let's go," Sam led Bear down the basement stairs.

"Wait! I swear I can get the money! Just let me go, please!"

"Not chancing it. You enjoy the rest of the night down here," he pushed Bear into the room and shut the door behind him. When Bear tried to open the door he found it locked.

"Please help me," he said to himself, knowing no one would hear him. He didn't know what would happen if he wasn't found soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's what happened? They just threw him in the back of his own cruiser and left? That's not really helping us."

"Wait!" Jon shouted. Ponch raised an eyebrow. "Those two men and the officer."

"Yeah, and?"

"The officer was on the motorcycle, and the two men got in the cruiser-"

"We've been through this already. Your point is?"

"If you'd let me finish I'd get to it," Jon glared at his friend. "That was their mistake. How did they get there? Did they drive a vehicle?"

"Oh!" Ponch was catching on now. "You think they left a vehicle there? Do you think it's still there?"

"We could go back and ask. Worth a shot."

Ponch smiled. "I knew it was a good idea to bring you along!"

"Yeah? Well let's get going."

They walked across the street back to Taco Bell. They had been at a cafe discussing the information Jon had gotten from Daniel.

"That car's been there a while. I think I seen it when I was here the first time," Ponch pointed out a blue Cadillac Seville.

"It could be an employees car."

"Jon, is that car in some special, 'employee only,' parking?"

"You win, I'll go ask about it," he walked in the building. He saw the man he was talking to earlier sitting at the same table they were at before. He must've been on break.

"Hey, sorry to bother you again, but I wanted to ask you about that car," Jon walked up and stood beside the sitting cashier.

"Oh, it's you. Uh, what car?"

"The blue Cadillac. I was wondering if it was an employee's car."

"Not that I know of. I seen it pull in… Just a few minutes before your officer did. Do you think it's connected somehow?"

"It could be. Thank you," Jon walked out to find Ponch staring at the license plate on the vehicle. He walked up beside him and looked at it.

"Jon, I just remembered… This car was stolen. Whoever did this to Barry, stole this car too."

"Do you think they'll come back for it?"

"I don't know, possibly? We could wait and find out. Go back to the cafe and just stare at it and see."

"If that's what you want, then fine."

"Jon, if they come back for this car, they could be a next step towards finding Bear. Of course waiting around is what I want," Ponch walked back towards the cafe across the street. Jon looked at the car again then followed after his partner.

OoOoOoOo

There was a phone ringing. It was annoying and the sound just made his headache worse. He lifted his head up and looked around the room. There was a work desk in the corner with a phone on it. That must be the phone. He got off the floor and walked over to it.

While he was still debating whether or not to answer it, it stopped ringing. Sam must've answered the phone upstairs. He picked up the phone so he could listen to the conversation.

"Everything's set. We should be leaving tomorrow. I even have an extra set of tickets just in case," he recognized the voice as Samuel's.

"Good. What's his name?" This voice he didn't recognize.

"Barry Baricza."

"How the hell do you know my name?" He couldn't stop himself before the words came out of his mouth.

"What the? I thought I disconnected that phone!"

"I guess someone was listening to the whole conversation. Well Barry, I hope you do remember me. We'll meet in person tomorrow."

"Should I remember you?"

"I also hear you're good friends with this, Poncherello. That's a shame."

"What do you want from him?"

"I want the same thing from him that I want from you."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, I hope so. It hasn't been that long? Has it?"

"I don't think I understand."

"Oh? Well I'll explain everything to you tomorrow."

"But, how do I know you? How does Ponch know you?"

"That'll all be explained tomorrow. I hope you're as excited as I am."

"Not really. I just want to go home."

"Oh? I promise you it's more fun here than it is at home."

"I really doubt it."

"Well, I should probably let you go. You'll need your rest for the flight tomorrow… If you have him here tomorrow, I'll raise the price to twenty-seven thousand."

"What!? No, you can't-"

"Sounds great. I'll make sure I get him there," Samuel was surprised he was willing to raise the price.

Barry slammed the phone down. How could this be happening?

He sat in the corner trying to think of ways to get out of here. Nothing he came up with would've worked. Especially because he left Samuel out of the equation. It'd be a lot easier if he wasn't here.

After a few minutes the door opened and Samuel walked in.

' _Oh great, I'm in for it now,'_ Bear thought. He watched as Samuel walked over to the table where the phone sat.

"This the phone you used?"

"Duh, what other phone is there?"

"Don't start with me," Sam picked up a hammer and swung it at the phone, hitting it repeatedly.

"You couldn't have just disconnected it and taken it upstairs?" He ducked as the hammer flew by him. It hit the wall then fell on the floor.

"I told you not start anything."

"What the hell did I start!? I just asked a question!"

He didn't get an answer, and it was silent for a while. Barry looked around and noticed that Sam had left the door open.

"Did I say to get up?" Sam asked when he noticed Barry starting to stand up.

"No.."

"Then sit back down!"

Instead of listening to Sam, Barry ran for the door. Sam immediately went to stop him, but Bear made it through the door before Sam could grab him, and pulled the door closed. He had to keep both his hands on the knob and use all of his weight to keep Sam from opening the door.

If only he could lock the door. To do that he would have to use at least one hand. He feared that if he even let go of the doorknob with one hand Sam would be able to pull it open. Scratch that. Even with two hands he was losing grip on the doorknob. He decided to let go and run for the stairs.

Barry made it upstairs and went to the kitchen. He quickly searched through drawers, looking for either his gun or the tickets. It didn't matter which. Just as long as he had one of those, he felt safer. He noticed the door to the basement open and knew he had just run out of time. He didn't even bother to close the drawer he was looking through before he ran out the front door.

There was a CHP motorcycle sitting in the driveway, as well as a cruiser. He assumed the cruiser was his, though it didn't really matter, he ran to it. He got in the driver's seat, slamming the door closed.

"Dammit!" He panicked when he couldn't find the keys. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel before looking around to find them. "Come on, come on! Please be in here!"

Barry saw Sam walking out the front door and coming towards the vehicle, he had the gun in his hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to find the keys in time so he just gave up. He would've gotten out and tried to run, but Sam could just shoot him, so what was the point?

Sam was walking over slowly, Barry just figured he was trying to intimidate him. Barry just stared straight ahead out the windshield. Of course he was scared, terrified even. Sam was going to kill him, he just knew it. He felt like crying, but no tears came.

Soon Sam was standing outside the driver side door. Barry didn't even bother to look up at him, but he knew he was there. ' _Well, this is it_ ,' he thought. ' _I wish it didn't have to end this way.'_

Sam knocked on the door. "Looking for these?" Barry looked over at him. Sam was holding the keys out and he had a grin on his face. "Get out of the car. Now."

When Barry didn't even make a move to open the door, Sam put the keys in his pocket and opened the door. He pulled Barry out of the cruiser. "I said to get out of the car!"

"Look, I can get you the money you want, just let me go. No one has to know about this. I.. I'll make up a story about my disappearance. Please."

"Make up a story huh? Make sure you include where you got this from," Sam swung the hand with the gun in it. It left a cut on Barry's cheek. Barry didn't even have time to process what had just happened before he was being dragged back to the house.

"Let go of me!" Barry used his free hand to reach for the gun. Sam tightened his grip on Barry's arm and threw the gun down. He grabbed Barry's other arm and held it tightly.

"Don't even think about it! It's over for you! Do you hear me!? I won!" Sam started shaking him back and forth.

"No, let go of me! Somebody help m-" the rest of his cries for help were muffled by Sam's hand.

"No one's gonna hear you out here, you understand!? So why don't you just give up!?" Sam was growing tired of Barry fighting him. He wondered if Poncherello would be like this too.

Sam led Barry back inside, and Barry fought with him the whole way. Sam was tempted to push him down the stairs. He was able to get him in the basement without hurting him more than keeping a tight grip on his arms.

"Don't you even think about doing something like that again!" Sam pushed Barry down on the floor and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Barry pushed himself up and ran to the door. When he tried to open it, it was already locked. He sighed and went back over the the corner he was sitting in before. He laid down, maybe time would go by faster if he slept. Maybe by the time he woke up, someone would've found him.

OoOoOoO

It was getting late and the sun was already down. The cafe would be closing soon. Officers Baker and Poncherello were tired and starting to doubt that anyone would come for the car.

"We should get going. I'm sorry Ponch, I don't think they're coming," Jon stood up.

"No, they have to come. I know they will."

"They stole the car. What are the odds they'll come back for it? Wouldn't they want to ditch it, steal another car?"

"Maybe they're stupid. Maybe they will come back for it."

"They successfully abducted an officer. I don't think they're stupid Ponch," Jon looked out the window to see two figures walking across the street to Taco Bell. "Maybe they are."

Ponch jumped up and ran out the door. He was sure these two people were the ones they were waiting for. He was determined to get answers from them.

Jon followed after him. He caught up finally caught up to him. "Whatever you're going to do, don't do it. You look like you're gonna kill one of them," he whispered.

"If they're the ones who took Barry, they deserve everything they've got coming to them."

"They could be our only chance at finding Bear, you know that."

"I'm not gonna kill them, don't worry," Ponch jogged the rest of the way over to the Taco Bell parking lot, and Jon sped up his walking pace to keep up.

Ponch walked up behind the men and stopped. He had his hand in place, ready to draw his gun if necessary.

"Excuse me sirs," he started. "I can't find my friend. He disappeared a while ago. He's tall, dark hair, a California Highway Patrol officer. Have one of you seen him?"

The two men didn't even bother to turn and look at him. They just took off running. Ponch and Jon both drew their guns and aimed at them.

"Don't move!" Ponch shouted. One man stopped running and put his hands up. The other kept running.

"I got him!" Ponch holstered his gun and ran after the man. Jon stayed behind to take care of the other.

Ponch followed the man down the same alley they had led Barry down earlier. Except this time, there was no one waiting around the corner with a crowbar. The man didn't make it real far before he tripped and fell. That gave Ponch all the time he needed to catch up to him.

The man got up and raised his hands up in surrender as Ponch pulled his gun back out of his holster. The man turned around and looked at him. "What'd you do with my friend?"

"I think the more important question is, what did you do with _my_ friend?"

"I'm not gonna talk to you, pig."

"We'll see about that," Ponch walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He cuffed him and walked him back out to the parking lot. Jon already had the other man cuffed and sitting on the pavement.

"They both fit the descriptions given to me earlier," Jon said. "I think it's time you two start talking. What's your names?"

"We don't have to tell you anything."

"You'd better. It'll even help you out if you tell us the truth." Jon looked at the younger of the two. "All I'm asking for is your names."

The young man looked up at him. "I'm Gavin Stuart, he's William Teale," Ponch sighed in relief, finally someone who would cooperate.

"You better shut the hell up!" William shouted.

"Look, I didn't want to hurt your friend alright? You were supposed to be in his place," Gavin looked at Ponch.

"Me? Why are you after me? And if it was me you're after, why'd you go for Barry?" Ponch looked confused. He wanted answers, but he wasn't expecting this.

"He got in the way. It's not us who want you, it's our boss."

"Gavin, if you say one more word, I swear to-"

"Shut up and let him speak!"

"Your boss. What's his name?" Jon asked.

"Samuel, I'm sorry I don't know his last name."

"That's okay, you've helped us out so far," Jon was glad they were finally getting some answers. He wasn't sure if Gavin was being honest, but there was only one way to find out.

"Where'd you take him to? Is he still there? What's Samuel going to do with him?" Ponch was still looking for more answers.

"We took him to a house, I'm guessing it's Sam's.. I don't know where he is now. They could've gone anywhere."

"What does Sam want?"

"I already told you. He wants you. I don't know why, and I don't know what's going to happen to you, or your friend. All I know is that Sam is working for someone else. That's all I do for you."

"Oh no it's not," Ponch looked from Gavin to William and smiled. "You can take us there."


End file.
